ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Mouse: You Can't Stop The Beat!
Minnie Mouse: You cant stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, girl But ya know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But i just cannot stand still 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way Minnie and Mickey Mouse: Cause you can't stop the beat ''Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that i can today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But i never ask why And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you cant stop the beat! '' (Penny appears onstage transformed into a hot teenage tigress.) Minnie Mouse: What do ya' have to say, Penny? Penny: I am now a checkerboard chick! You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea You can try and stop the hands of time But ya know it just can't be And if they try to stop us, seaweed, I'll call the n - double-a - ñ - p! 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round. Seaweed: Round and 'round'' Penny Gadget: And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound '' Seaweed: ''Speed of sound '' Penny Gadget: I was lost till i heard the drums Then i found my way '' Penny Gadget and Seaweed: '''Cause you can't stop the beat '' Penny Gadget, Seaweed, Minnie, and Mickey Mouse: ''Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of But they cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you cant stop the beat! '' Krusty: Minnie, I have a little something I'd like to add, if you don't mind. ''You cant stop my happiness 'Cause i like the way i am And you just can't stop my knife and fork When i see a christmas ham So if you don't like the way i look Well, i |ust don't give a damn! '' Krusty and Ensemble: '''Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way '' Krusty, Xena, and Ensemble: '' 'Cause you cant stop the beat ''Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that i can today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But i never ask why And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you cant stop the beat! ''' Krusty: Xena, be a dear and get me my oxygen... NOW! Maria: (to Xena) Step aside, Miss Buttercup... it's time to wrap this mutha' up! Oh, oh, oh, You can't stop today '' Ensemble: ''...No! '' Maria: ''As it comes speeding down the track '' Ensemble: ''Oîí îîí îîí, child, yes '' Maria: ''Child, yesterday is hist'ry '' Ensemble: ''Be gone! '' Maria: ''And it's never coming back '' Ensemble: ''Look ahead '' Maria and Ensemble: '''Cause tomorrow is a brand new day '' Maria: ''And it don't know white from black '' Ensemble: ''Yeah! '' Maria and Ensemble: 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way 'Cause you cant stop the beat '' Everyone in the House of Mouse: ''Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop ths paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat! '' ''Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aah '' Come on, you von Tussles Go on, shake your fanny muscles '' Velma and Amber: ''We can't! '' All: ''Yes, you can! '' Velma and Amber: ''No, we can't! '' All: ''Yes, you can! '' Velma and Amber: ''Yes, we can...!!! '' All: 'You can't stop the beat ''' Velma and Amber: ''Ever since we first saw the sun It seems von tussle girls are always Tryin' to please someone But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun Today! '' All: '''Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!!! '' Mickey Mouse: You can't stop the beat! Donald Duck: Bravo! Goofy: Bravo!! Velma and Amber: Thank you for using our song from Hairspray, Mickey. The heroes and villains dance and sing to the reprise of You Can't Stop The Beat. Pete: I hate this song...! The end. Category:Disney's All New House of Mouse